


A Push In The Right Direction

by DarkMetropolis



Series: Accidental Sex [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Anal Sex, Crack, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, The Diogenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMetropolis/pseuds/DarkMetropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg tripped on his open trousers and toppled forward into the man in front of him.  Together they fell onto the desk, one on top of the other. It may not have been clear to anyone watching exactly what had happened until Greg let out a long moan.</p><p>“God" Mycroft cried out "I haven't been this hard since the last televised budget!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push In The Right Direction

“Thanks for letting me use your loo, Mycroft”  DI Lestrade remarked casually as he walked back into the Strangers Room at the Diogenes.  “Too much coffee at the Yard, if you can call that stuff _coffee_ ”

“Quite alright, Inspector, I’ve been busying myself with my newly delivered desk here” he replied, indicating to the large item of furniture in front of him.

Greg didn’t seem to be listening and instead was doing something with the front of his trousers.  “My bloody fly's stuck, I thought I had it”

"Well I'll just turn the other way to give you some privacy”.  At this he moved his back to his guest in politleness and began to instead eye his reports.

The policeman frowned, a little dumbfounded.  “I've been pulling at it for minutes but it just won't stay up!  Maybe you can give me a hand? I'm sorry, this has never happened to me before, I swear!”

“I can take a look if you wish, let me just put my papers down”. As the government worker moved forward his lack of belt caught up with him and his pants slid down to just above his knees. His mouth silently opened and closed like a fish before he was able to get out over his left shoulder “Apologies, my recent diet has been a bit too successful, I'm afraid. Not to worry, I'll just bend over and pick these up.  No harm done”.

Just as he did, Greg, who was walking over, tripped on his hems and toppled into the man in front of him.  Together they fell forward onto the desk, one on top of the other. It may not have been clear to anyone watching exactly what had happened until Greg let out a long moan.

Mycroft recovered the power of speech first having already reached the most logical conclusion in his mind disco.  “I must still be prepared from my vigorous self-pleasure session before you arrived! It ended up being uneventful due to a number of factors. In fact, my remaining erection must have been what was holding my trousers up!  I must have also forgotten to put my underwear back on” he explained.

“And all that tugging around trying to get my zip up got me a bit excited. What are the chances!” Lestrade muttered as though it was just a lucky mishappen and nothing more to trip and find yourself in the business end of a man. Greg looked at where they were connected and proudly exclaimed “I'm balls deep in you, all 9 inches!”

“Well, seven and a half” Mycroft corrected.

At this Lestrade pulled out a little and pushed in again, a little harder than necessary in response.

“Mmmmmm” Mycroft moaned approvingly.  “Remarkable the way I am still completely prepared, pain free and not at risk of any injury. Do that again”.

At this Lestrade began to slowly slide in and out, gradually building up a rhythm.  “God, what have you got in here?  It’s so, so _wet_ still!  And silky.  And do I detect a hint of lavender?”

“Lubricant" Mycroft grunted, running his palms along the wood under him.  "Government issue.  Made at a top secret location which invents experimental sex toys for VIP Class A1.3 and up only.  Receives more funding than the school and public housing systems combined”.

“I don’t think your superiors would be happy to hear about that” Lestrade reasoned, doing a little circle and thrust with his hips.

“They’re the ones who fund it…ah!” he gasped as Greg brushed against his prostate.  “God I haven't been this hard since the last televised budget!”

Lestrade returned a moan when the man clamped around him for a moment.  “Christ, you’re so sexy when you talk _fiscally_.  I bet you’re a sucker for large decimal points, columns that balance, well documented cash flow diagrams-”

“-oh God, Gregory! Stop talking, I’ll…too early…”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.  Jeez, I’m nearly there already too.  It used to take up to five whole minutes from start to finish with the wife!  What was I thinking?”

“If this is your idea of dirty talk I don’t blame her for leaving”

Greg thrust harder although it didn’t result in the punishment he intended as they both shuddered, right on the precipice “You really are- a- _Holmes_ ”

Mycroft ignored that while he leant down to gasp himself firmly and stroke.  “Going-going to-”

“-me too-you’re fuckin’ gorgeous…like a- well laid out, handwritten- _receipt registrar_!”

At this Mycroft howled and Greg followed him as the other pulsed around his sensitive man pole.

Once they had wrung out all the pleasure they could, still riding an incredible high, Greg dropped down and lay on his partner’s back while he got his breath back.  “Well, that was…that was…”

“Unexpected?  I must award you full points on the sexual dialogue, however.  How you knew about the receipt registrars I'll never know”.  Mycroft pushed back to give the message that he wanted to get up, which he was allowed to do and they both stood there.  Greg bent forward and put his hands on his knees while Mycroft folded and pushed his handkerchief into his pocket, he’d been able to catch all of his release with practiced poise.

“This shouldn’t be a one off.  I want to do that again and again and again.  With you”

“Want to see where I keep my toys?”

“Oh God, yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, I was so surprised at the response the previous part received that I've made a small series!
> 
> In the books originally Sherlock tells John that Mycroft audits the books at the government so I thought I’d put something in there to honour that. I use the word 'honour' loosely, I guess...
> 
> I ended up writing this story twice, the first one was about 2500 words but felt too much when paired with the original Sherlock and John story. Hope this one was just as enjoyable to read!
> 
> Feedback welcome.


End file.
